The near-term commercial opportunity targets the research market and is a set of diagnostic chips for the measurement of prospective biomarkers of early stage pancreatic cancer. The commercial availability of these chips would increase the odds for researchers in successfully identifying useful biomarkers. In addition, activated, customizable chips would be available to researchers interested in designing assays for pancreatic cancer biomarkers of their own choosing. A turn-key system, including a chip reader would also be available. The ultimate and most important commercial product targets the clinical diagnostic market. It would be a diagnostic assay system for early-stage pancreatic cancer detection. Such a system could be an important screening tool for at-risk patients.